An Unusual Pairing
by Alphecca
Summary: The first ever McKayTeyla ship fic :D Woohoo! Just a sweet little interlude in Atlantis. Because this could be a very cute couple.


Hehe, here's an unusual pairing :)ask anybody and they'll tell you I created it. Go on, ask in Gateworld :D I'm the mother of the USS McKeyla. Cpn. Chris(tine) Bowman. You're welcome to join the fanclub :)

Rodney was jittery for a change. All the excitement of the day they had left Earth for the Pegasus galaxy apparently coming up to the surface practically a year since that date.

He had a date. An actual date. Well not exactly so because, well, the fanciest restaurant around was the mess. Not to mention that the only way to see a movie would be with a bunch of colleagues in the rec room. And there was no way Rodney McKay was going to strut around showing off his new girl. No one could know he was seeing Teyla. He couldn't bear the teasing he'd get. Or John glaring at him and giving him the Talk. The man was overprotective of Teyla. Felt like she was his sister or something of that kind.

"Rodney." She called out softly and walked out and came closer to the railing that prevented them from falling into the sea. They always saw each other in one of the city's piers.

"Teyla!" he fumbled as he removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders, she wasn't wearing hers and the air outside was frisky. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I am fine. This is nice weather and we Athosians are used to roughing it, as you say, when we go hunting."

"Still," he coughed, he was always nervous around women he was interested in. Most often her was horribly nasty with them but he just couldn't be cruel to Teyla. Not like he had been to Colonel Carter. "I wouldn't want to be responsible if you caught a cold. I mean, Dr. Beckett would probably skin me alive if he found out, not to mention Elizabeth wouldn't be too happy if you had to stay in bed and John…"

She gave him and unexpected peck on the lips and shut him up effectively. He blinked repetitively causing her to give him an amused smile. She found him strange and amusing. He wasn't like the other men she knew. He was more selfish and wasn't afraid to say so, yet he could show true kindness and a courage not even he expected from himself, he was annoying, whiny, arrogant and yet he could also be their opposite. No man had ever surprised her more often than Dr. Rodney McKay.

She handed him a parcel, wrapped in a colorful cloth. "Among the Athosians, it is customary to give one's beloved a present when they reach a new level of intimacy." She answered the question in his eyes, "Two nights ago, you told me you loved me."

His chest constricted. He'd never felt so much for a woman. Women just didn't seem to like him, in fact the proper words were along "You're a pig but I like your cat". He felt his cheeks heat, for a change he had no idea what to say. He opened the parcel and found a strange device, obviously Ancient. It looked like the circlets the elves wore in the Lord of the Rings movies.

"What is it?" He asked her. As he looked at her he noticed she was a lot closer to him. He could even feel her warm breath as it touched the skin of his neck. He felt an electric shiver run up from his stomach and then down to the area of his crotch. Oh boy, down Rodney, he thought.

"It belonged to my parents. The Athosians have only a few of these. Here," she took it from his hands and put it over his head. He gasped as a sudden wave of feelings washed over him. Warm and fiery, caring, friendship, then red hot passion and need. Admiration, amusement, annoyance. Love. It was too much for him. He removed it and looked at Teyla, panting. "Those are my feelings when I am with you." She told him calmly.

"This…this…it's amazing." He looked into her eyes and brought his hand to her cheek, brushing her hair out of the way. She was his haven of calm. When he could feel his nerves ready to burst, when his brain was screaming from his constant brainstorms, he would look into her earthy eyes and everything was relegated to secondary concerns.

He pulled her face closer, forcing her body to press up against him. He felt her encircle his waist with her arms. He pressed his lips against hers, like he'd only done three times before. But it was more than every previous time. This time, it was a passionate kiss, he let his need for Teyla rip him and pour into the kiss. She gasped, the three previous kisses had been slow and languorous. She had taken the lead, but now Rodney was in control and drove her places she'd never been to. Making her head spin. He grabbed a fistful of her long honey colored hair, roughly.

She pulled away after a while. He was reeling, his vision blurry. She was panting, her face flushed. He felt her heavily holding on to him. He felt a rush of elation as he realized he'd left her with weak knees. He'd never had that effect on a woman. And what a woman it was he did this to!

"Here," he fished around in his pockets for something and handed her something he was holding in his closed fist. He took her hand with his free hand and held it. He slipped something on her finger.

"What a lovely ring!' She said in her low, soothing voice as she admired the elegant piece of jewelry. "Then, you have the same custom as us?"

"Not exactly, I mean, yes, I mean." He took a deep breath, "to us, a ring signifies a lot more than any other gift. But in this case, yes. It belonged to my grandmother. The only woman that ever truly loved me. I want you to have it."

"This ring is very important to you, this is the one personal item you were allowed to bring, is it not?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone Rodney McKay is just a big romantic in his heart. It would ruin my reputation." She seemed reluctant to accept something so precious to him. "It's alright, there's no one I would rather give it to. Grandma said to give it to someone I truly care about." He cleared his throat, "that would be you. And you gave me the circlet thing, it's just as important to you, isn't it?"

She nodded and gave him an affectionate smile. She caressed his cheek and leaned in to kiss him again, this time taking control back, making it soft and long. When she drew away he still had his eyes closed, relishing the echo of the softness of her lips against his own and the winds cold kiss on his burning lips.

"Dr. McKay, I thought you would be interested in knowing the apparatus in your laboratory is hissing very loudly. Perhaps you should come back." A loud voice with a heavy accent shattered the moment.

"Yes I'll be right there." He barked into his radio. Teyla grinned wrily at his annoyed frown and started heading for the transporter.

"You might want to bring an extinguisher. There is quite a lot of smoke."

He started running for the transporter, closely followed by a laughing Teyla.


End file.
